kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Carson
Summary Carson Flemming was a Prisoner Caretaker in the newly constructed Fortress of Mount Thunderclap. Hired on at the beginning of the Keep's construction, Carson was originally a mere servant for general use. However, he eventually got 'promoted' to his current position of prisoner caretaker, due to his drab, and occasionally offending, demeanor towards all he met. That included guards, other servants, and most importantly, other dignitaries coming and going from the Keep, as part of thedude's rapidly increasing bureaucracy and economy. Upon being transferred to Prisoner Caretaking, Carson was neither happy nor angry about it. Meeting his new boss went by quickly, as the man in charge at the time liked his food, and simply told Carson to get to work. Carson made his own schedule, the boss never bothered him, the prisoners were taken care of, and Carson didn't have to socialize beyond 'hello' and 'bye'. Sometimes, not even that much. Work, Relax, go to bed, wake up, repeat. That was Carson's life for some time, and he liked it that way. Or rather, he didn't care enough to change it. But change it did, when his old boss died of a coronary, and Maleisus became the Grand Warden of Thunderclap Keep. Maleisus took a personal interest in nearly everything going on, including the various Prisoners under Carson's care. This lead to Maleisus getting to know Carson as his middleman between the prisoners. Maleisus would quickly take as much a vested interest into Carson's unspoken wants and needs as the prisoners vocal ones. Over the ensuing years before the events of To Defy Doom, Maleisus would attempt to inspire and/or urge Carson Flemming to greater responsibility, apparently seeing some great untapped potential in the droll caretaker. Carson would refute his every compelling. Most often with a face of absolute granite boredom. APPEARANCE: In one word: Unremarkable. Carson Flemming is not a remarkable man. He dresses in the same uniform every day of the week. He combs and gets his hair cut the same way he has for years. His eyes even reflect his inner boredom, as they are naturally dull and flat, with a somehow unremarkable sand green color. PERSONALITY: In one word: SURLY. As mentioned above, Carson is not a remarkable man, visually. However, if it were to ever occur to him, he could be radio-famous in a matter of hours. He has a talk-show ready mouth, filled with rage and the deadliest sarcasms. Like Bruce Banner, 'He's always angry.' Unlike Bruce Banner, he always will let you know. (And he doesn't turn into a big green hulking monster.) Nothing can prepare you for this man's barbed tongue. After the events of To Defy Doom, this trait has only been accentuated, as his situation goes from bad to worse, and he is unwillingly taken into higher and higher dangers all across the Land. (Perhaps reading the quotes is a better way to get to know the man. He has a terribly burdensome knack for one-liners.) ABILITIES AND POWERS: In one word: NONE. Carson never intended to be an adventurous sort. Never wanted to face danger. Never thought he was missing out on life, or wanted anything MORE out of it. He didn't care for having impossible dreams and chasing them to the neverending horizon. It sounded stupid to him, 'dreaming the impossible dream.' Therefore, he has never honed any special abilities, talents, traits, hobbies, or skills. Much to the chagrin of all whom have known him. QUOTES: "Mr. Silverstine. There are some things that are best left unknown, OK? You have that luxury. along with aaaaalll these other luxuries you've accumulated over the years. Keep it. Keep them." '---' "Why me?" '---' "Mr. Silverstine always tires me out. The man is ... so... so...chirpy." '---' "Yeah, no problem, shut up." '----' "...You've got to be kidding me." '---' "Unholy Wizardry! The kid's alive!" '---' "does anyone care?" .... "she knifed me." '---' "I need to know the name of the barbarian who ripped my designer shirt!" '---' "You can't threaten me with that knife anymore. 'Doc' here says my future's uncertain." "I'm not 'Doc'." "So I could just say 'no', and wait for the inevitable." "You might heal just fine." "Irrelevant, it hurts like the dickens." '---' "There is no password. I have my prisoner caretaker credentials right here, if you don't recognize my face, you pathetic excuse for a sentient being." '---' "A Red Mythran! .... It was nice knowing you all! Except not really 'cause you ruined my life and stabbed me and got me fired and all that!" '---' "We're doomed!" '---' "I only wish I could have done more." ''"Oh-ho, you'll get that chance! We're all so ''royally screwed, it's not even funny. (Man. Carson has alot of GREAT one-liners.) APPEARANCES: Out of Left Field To Defy Doom To Find Friends TRIVIA: Carson's favorite color is Mustard. But not the bright yellow Mustard. The darker, duller Deli Mustard. Category:Characters